


Time Will Give Us Nothing

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, That's it, angst just angst, skammonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Sana and Yousef throughout the years. Not canon compliant after 4x04.





	Time Will Give Us Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> written for skam month on tumblr, fanfiction week day 2: angst. 
> 
> Just posting it a week early here on ao3.
> 
> title taken from the song "the enemy" by mumford and sons which I also listened to on repeat while writing this

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

She keeps interrupting them.

 

Elias’ five-year-old sister, Sana, says she wants to be a part of their games. Yousef looks at Elias for a response.

 

Elias won’t have it and pushes her away. When she keeps insisting, he gives in and says, “Fiiiine.”

 

Turns out the reason Elias didn’t want her in the game was because she was better than both of them. She moves like a bird, flitting so fast between them without missing a beat, a smile on her face the whole time. Sana runs circles around them and easily scores three times before he manages to snatch the ball and make a shot.

 

She isn’t even half as winded as they are. Sana smirks at them and asks, “Round two?”

 

_the first time he sees the little bird, the quiet boy is mesmerized_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Yousef passes by her room and hears her crying softly. He hasn’t seen her around much lately and whenever he asks Elias just says it’s due to trouble at her school.

 

He wants to make it better, wants to go to her classroom and personally tell off each bully who dared to say a word against her, wants to do so much more than just stand outside her room and helplessly listen.

 

Like Sana, he’s never been great with words, and it was hard for him to express himself using them. He was one for gestures rather than speeches. So at the end, all he does is request his mother to make the homemade baklava that Sana loves so much.

 

A small smile graces her face when she sees the treat. He has missed that beautiful smile so much.

 

“Tusen takk” she says softly.

 

_the little bird is trapped in a cage, the quiet boy can’t free her but he sits beside her and tries to ease her pain_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

If someone asked him to pinpoint the exact moment he fell for Sana Bakkoush, he wouldn’t be able to tell them. Sometimes it seems like it’s been this way forever, for he cannot think of a time when he  _didn’t_ feel butterflies when he saw her walk past them in the living room, or smile at him in the kitchen.

 

But he can tell you about the day he felt for the first time that she might reciprocate those feelings. Out in the fields, after a fun game of basketball and a solemn talk about life, religion and the universe, when he handed her the flowers and she tucked them in her hijab and gave him a smile filled with wonder, that was the day.

 

When she looked into his eyes and her own were sparkling with so many unspoken words, no wonder he got lost in them. That’s when he felt it, a flare of hope deep inside his chest, that maybe, it was mutual after all. Maybe with time it could become something more.

 

He dreamt of brown eyes and galaxies and little blue flowers that night.

 

_he beckons her to come to him and the little bird perches on his shoulder, singing a song for him as the quiet boy walks through the garden_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Maybe is a vicious word.

 

It’s a word that keeps you dangling onto that single thread of hope, even though all the signs tell you to give up. Tell you not to go back and think what you could have done differently. Tell you to move on.

 

It’s been a long time coming, and truth be told he knew it would have to end someday. Their differences are too big to overcome; time gave them nothing.

 

_“It’s best if we remained friends.”_

 

Well therein lies the problem, he could never be just friends with Sana Bakkoush.

 

So once they parted ways, he packs up and leaves, off to a fresh start in a new city, where the ghost of the word  _maybe_ won’t follow him around.

 

_the little bird spreads her wings and looks back at the quiet boy one last time. he shakes his head, he can’t follow her, no matter how much he wants to_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She takes his breath away.

 

Sitting on the Amariya carried by her brothers and his friends, in her magnificent white wedding caftan and silvery blue hijab, shyly looking down at her henna adorned hands.

He doesn’t know why he came; doesn’t know why he didn’t throw away the invitation like he should have.

 

But maybe it was worth it to see her like this. Radiant would be an understatement.

 

She smiles at her groom and he thinks it’s the happiest he’s ever seen her.

 

And he tries his hardest to be happy for her.

 

So when she catches his eye, she sees none of the pain, only an old friend come to celebrate with her as she begins her new life.

 

_the quiet boy watches from the ground as the little bird flies away, higher and higher until she was nothing but a mere dot in the azure blue sky_

_goodbye little bird, may the memories last forever_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm more of a fluff person and writing angst doesn't come so easy to me but I hope it was okay!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr here: http://thickskinandelasticheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
